This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to antennas in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas and electrical components successfully into an electronic device. Some electronic devices are manufactured with small form factors, so space is limited. In many electronic devices, the presence of conductive structures associated with components and housing structures can influence the performance of antennas. At the same time, it may be desirable for antennas to handle multiple communications bands. Configuring antennas to handle multiple communications bands can be challenging, particularly when antennas are mounted in an electronic device in close proximity to conductive structures such as housing structures and electrical components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for handling multiple communications bands in electronic devices.